Love Born From Death
by doll13th
Summary: Can Lucy still continue to live after the death of Gray? Loke x Lucy .. c:


**LOVE BORN FROM DEATH**

_(A Fairy Tail FanFic)_

I do not own Fairy Tail… :'(

If I'm Hiro Mashima this manga/anime will be filled with Loke x Lucy lolol.

Loke x Lucy

_ AngeL .. † 0203-0412 †

.

Chapter 1

**LIFE AFTER DEATH**

**.**

**I**t had been raining for three days now without stopping. The sky is all sad and gloomy as thick heavy clouds hung over Magnolia. The town itself has been white-washed by the rain and was covered in gray.

"Today's the day…" Lucy can barely handle the truth. Her tears are just like the rain; it wouldn't stop no matter how much she wanted it to.

A warm hand pressed her tenderly on the shoulder. "Condolence, Lucy…" She answered with a light nod as more tears flowed out of her brown eyes.

The car where she was sitting together with Natsu, Erza, and Happy and driven by Macao takes them to a cliff covered with lush green grasses and was over-looking the great blue ocean. A large statue of an armored angel had been put up and the tomb had been prepared. "Gray Fullbuster, X766 – X787" it reads. In front of it is a deep rectangular hollow where the coffin will be buried to be one with the earth forever.

The rain falls even heavier as they gathered around the coffin to see the handsome ice mage's face for one last time and the hum of the wind and the sound of the raindrops hitting their umbrellas, the trees, the statue and the grass merged with the murmur and cries of those many people who attended the funeral.

And it sounded like a sad, bitter lullaby.

The crowd hushed on the arrival of the guild master Makarov and gave way to the little old man. He faced the white-blue coffin and his gaze was on the gray sky.

"Gray is like a son to me," his voice was trembling with a muffled cry. "His heart is larger than the great ocean, his courage far beyond compare and his faith is of the sturdiest pillar…"

He just stopped for a moment to either wipe his tears or snot and goes on.

"He's born with great skills and strength which he used solely to protect all of his nakama... Though it may be true that he's no longer among us in flesh, his memories will stay in our hearts forever..."

The little old man is trembling with the cry that he's been trying so hard to suppress.

"The blue eternal sky will remind us of his everlasting love, and in the night the stars will give us comfort to know that Gray is now another star and he will shine among the rest; the way he shines in our lives. Pain… Loneliness… Sorrow… He will no longer feel them. In God's embrace, our precious beloved ice mage will surely find all love and happiness that he… Deserves the best."

When the emotion overpowers them; the cries became too hard to suppress and Master Makrov was unable to continue anymore. Then the blue-white coffin had been lowered gradually followed by roses of different sizes and color.

Lucy's tears flooded her vision. She felt so weak and alone. Gray died yesterday during their mission. Gray died protecting her. Gray died.

She knelt on the cold wet grass for all her remaining strengths had now abandoned her. She's too weak to even hold her umbrella. The rain drenched her whole body and drenched her very soul. Though they tried, they just can't reach her. The celestial mage, at this very moment, is in a very secret place – the valley of tears.

.

Lucy went straight to her apartment right after the funeral and they understand. It was too hard for her to accept the untimely death of her fiancé but she has to continue to live the life left by Gray. The life which the ice mage paid with his own.

She looked around her apartment as the four corners gave her happy memories and it kills her. Without thinking of changing her wet clothes, or maybe her mind's too sorrowful to function properly anymore, she lie down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

.

"Lucy, you have to be strong for those people who loves you," Gray was telling her whilst he wipe her tears.

She looked at him and cried even more. "I want to die, Gray, so I could be with you. Why'd you have to leave me Gray? You're so mean…"

The ice mage hugged her tight and run his fingers through her blond hair. "I choose to die so you may continue living. Please don't throw this life away, Lucy. You're stronger than that. I want you to be happy. I love you so much, Lucy."

"Gray…" The celestial spirit mage awoke in her room; she felt so cold despite the blanket and her body felt stiff and geez, what headache! She can't even manage to turn 'coz the world around her is spinning. She felt something cool on her forehead and was amazed when she realized it was a wet towel. Just then she realized that someone had changed her wet clothes into her pajama, but who could it be? It couldn't be Gray… The heartrending reality hit her once more and she cried.

"Crying again?" A sad voice came followed by footfalls. Lucy managed to turn a little, "Loke?"

"Yup, princess…" He was holding a glass of water and medicine. "Please take your medicine, you're burning."

Loke helped her sit on her bed and after taking the medicine she lie down again. "So you mean," Lucy blushed at the thought. "You mean you're the one who changed my clothes?"

The handsome lion smirked, "I'm sorry Lucy, but you're soaking wet so I had no other choice."

The celestial mage blushed even more. "Now, now…" Loke brushed her tear-stained face. "I have prepared a soup for you. You have to eat, okay?"

And she answered with a sad smile.

.

.

Two months had passed since Gray's funeral. Time may heal but memories remain and in these painful days of struggle between holding on and moving on; acceptance and defeat, one man remains by Lucy's side.

"He helped me through, mama." Lucy wrote. The sun had finally awakened after two straight months of rain. "I never thought I could move on and live my life again though I still remember Gray often and still cry most of the nights. But during all those times, Loke was there. He never left me and I know will never leave me no matter what."

She looked around her apartment. For two dying months she hasn't had the strength to get up from bed, cook, and clean. But for those months her apartment stayed clean, her foods always prepared and Loke always make sure that she woke up, take a bath and ate.

"Maybe I should visit Fairy Tail today," she thought. "I haven't seen them for 2 months."

She took a bath and go outside to greet the warm smiling sun.

.

_**To be continued…**_

.

…I'm starting to love this one too that's why I have to end this here so as to avoid the idea be ruined like what happened to my other fan fic "Love, Stars, & Broken Hearts". And sorry I suck at eulogies. c;


End file.
